Meu Mundo Cor De?
by Saku-Uchiha237
Summary: Sakura tinha um problema, um problema com nome, sobrenome, e um sorriso raro e lindo. Sasuke tinha voltado pra vila a dois anos e aos poucos baixava a guarda novamente, a prova mais evidente disso era o fato de que ele namorava sua tão irritante colega de time a um ano e meio. -Postada em outros sites-


**"O amor dispensa palavras, já que os olhos sabem falar uma língua muito mais convincente." **

**( Jean de La Bruyère )**

* * *

** Sakura tinha um problema, um problema com nome, sobrenome, e um sorriso raro e lindo. Sasuke tinha voltado pra vila a dois anos e aos poucos baixava a guarda novamente, a prova mais evidente disso era o fato de que ele namorava sua **_**tão **_**irritante colega de time a um ano e meio. Mesmo baixando a guarda, sua personalidade continuava a mesma, ele era reservado, calado e nesse um ano e meio nunca tinha deixado claro, verbalmente, que amava Sakura. Sakura o amava e apreciava seu jeito, mesmo ele não sendo comunicativo, ela era pelos dois, ela conseguia perceber e adorava cada pequeno grande gesto de carinho que ele lhe dedicava, sabia que Sasuke amava ela e que tinha medo de admitir e perde-la como aconteceu com sua família, uma coisa que ele nunca disse, mas ela sabia de tudo por seus olhos, e estava muito satisfeita.**

** Mas sentia falta das palavrinhas que vivia dizendo a ele, estava começando a pensar que nunca saberia como era o som delas saindo dos lábios de Sasuke. Hora ele ficava meio distante, hora a fazia sentir que estava em um mundo cor-de-rosa onde tudo era lindo e perfeito. **

**Mundo cor-de-rosa? Ta aí uma expressão que Sakura estranhava, e não concordava muito.**

* * *

** Aquele podia ser considerado um momento num "mundo cor-de-rosa".**

** Sasuke e Sakura estavam no sofá da casa do moreno, ele havia restaurado todo o terrotório do clã Uchiha e o reintegrado a vila. A reforma tinha demorado seis meses e então ele voltou a viver na casa principal do clã e alugou as outras. Era o primeiro dia dele em real liberdade, tinha terminado no dia anterior os dois anos de serviços pra vila e vigilância constante a qual tinha sido condenado. A vigilânte de Sasuke era Sakura. Bom, ela tinha ocupado todo o tempo dele. Aos poucos Sasuke estava recuperando a confiança dos moradores da vila, mas por hora, estava apenas comemorando com sua namorada o fato de que estava livre.**

** –** Não foi ótimo a Shishou ter te dado uma semana de folga? **– Sakura sorriu e aconchegou-se no peito dele.**

** Tsunade tinha dado uma semana de descanço ao Uchiha. E a Sakura também, tanto que a rosada passaria a semana na casa de Sasuke.**

** – **Hm.

**Sakura olhou pro namorado com um bico nos lábios, que ele logo desmanchou usando os seus próprios.**

** Ficaram se beijando por longos minutos, com intervalos quase inexistentes, as coisas estavam ficando bem quentes e as mãos de Sasuke não estavam mais tão respeitosas assim, ah, Sakura sabia muito bem no que aquilo daria, ela ainda tinha que desfazer a mala, então... Era melhor parar enquanto ainda conseguia, se não, aquilo ainda demoraria muito pra acabar. As mãos de Sasuke, que antes estavam em suas coxas, subiram devagar por dentro de seu vestido, então ela desistiu.**

_**"Eu tenho uma semana pra desfazer as malas, argh, pensando bem, desfaze-las pra que?"**_**.**

* * *

** Sakura suspirou mais forte e abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta. Levantou o rosto do peito de Sasuke e o olhou, dando de cara com seus olhos negros a encarando profundamente, ele parecia estar a olhando a um tempo.**

** – **Faz muito tempo que acordou? **– Sakura escondeu o rosto, que estava vermelho desde que havia percebido o misto de sentimentos nos olhos de Sasuke, no pescoço dele.**

** – **Não **– Ele respondeu simplesmente, Sakura o encarou com os olhos estreitos. Desconfiada.**

** Carinho, ternura, admiração, algo parecido com orgulho e possessão, e principalmente amor. Tudo que ele não expressava com palavras, estava em seus olhos, e ele só permitia que ela visse... Isso não mudava o fato de ele estar acordado a pelo menos uma hora.**

** – **Mentiroso **– Sakura sorriu tímida e se aconchegou mais a ele. Ela quase sempre corava quando estava com ele, era uma das coisas que não haviam mudado com o tempo de namoro, mas quando ele a olhava daquele jeito...**

** Sasuke tinha olhos completamente negros. Mas pra Sakura, eram os olhos mais coloridos que ela já havia visto na vida, principalmente quando estavam sozinhos, olhos tão escuros que escondiam tantas cores, bonitas e quentes.**

** Cores. Isso a lembrava...**

** – **Sasuke-kun...

**– **Hm?

**– **Você concorda com aquela expressão, "mundo cor-de-rosa"? **– Sakura sentou-se segurando o lençol pra cobrir os seios. Sasuke a olhou de maneira curiosa.**

** – **Como assim?

**– **Ah, sabe, uns dias atrás eu estava especialmente muito mais feliz que o normal, como agora, e fui até a floricultura, a Ino disse que eu estava no meu mundo cor-de-rosa. Mas eu não gosto muito de rosa, porque de rosa já basta meu cabelo, eu prefiro vermelho que é cor da paixão, lilás, branco, ou azul que é sua cor preferida, não é? **– Sasuke sorriu de canto com o falatório da rosada – **Enfim, eu acho que não dá pra generalizar, não seria nada legal eu dizer pra você que você está vivendo num mundo cor-de-rosa, seria?

**– **Na verdade... não estaria totalmente errada se dissesse isso **– Sasuke deu um meio sorriso divertido.**

** – **Não estaria? **– Ela franziu o cenho confusa.**

** – **Que cor seria seu mundo Sakura?

**– **Meu mundo negro.

**– **Negro? Por quê?

**– **Porque se essa expressão quer dizer que a pessoa está muito feliz ao ponto de achar que a vida é linda e que o mundo é belo, acho que o mundo tem que ser de uma cor que a pessoa goste, ou que a lembre do que a faz feliz. Meu mundo é negro porque quando penso em porque estou feliz, lembro de você... E de seus olhos negros **– Sakura sorriu amavelmente e o beijou de leve nos lábios.**

** Sasuke ficou estático, ela dizia coisas que o deixavam sem reação, que o enchiam de felicidade, seus olhos verdes expressavam a verdade de suas palavras, e também veracidade das palavras que não disse. Ela coloria seu mundo, o deixava quente e feliz, e não pedia nada em troca. Sasuke a amava, ela sabia disso, e Sasuke sabia que ela sabia, mas Sasuke também sabia que a rosada sonhava escutar isso de seus lábios.**

** – **E porque eu não estaria totalmente errada se dissesse que seu mundo é cor-de-rosa?

**– **Porque ele é, em parte, branco... **– Sasuke alisou a pele branca do pescoço de Sakura –**... Verde... **– Tocou carinhosamente a área em baixo de seus olhos, que já começavam a marejar –**... E rosa... **– Passou os dedos sobre seus lábios rosados e depois pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo longo, enrolando no dedo –**... Essas são as cores que me lembram do que eu mais amo no mundo, da coisa pequena e irritante que me faz tão feliz, e que eu nunca vou deixar sair dessa casa. Vai precisar de mais malas.

**Sakura sorriu radiante, as lágrimas correndo livres pelas bochechas coradas, ela pulou em cima de Sasuke e o encheu de beijos, então Sasuke abriu seu raro sorriso. Não foi tão díficil assim, no final das contas.**

** Aquilo não era um "Eu te amo", não, aquilo era bem melhor, e ela nunca esqueceria. Sakura tinha certeza que não podia ficar mais feliz.**

** – **Já que vem morar aqui. Casa comigo?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

** ...**

** ... Bem, talvez pudesse, e daquele jeito o clã Uchiha logo começaria a ser recontruído!  
**


End file.
